


Love at first lift

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Elevator Sex, Inappropriate use of ice and champagne, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Some characters from CSI Miami, but not really a crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU dove John e Sherlock si incontrano nel lounge bar di un hotel di Miami dove John ha appena ritirato un premio per la sua attività di medico in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/gifts).



> Per il compleanno di Ermete… mille di questi porn!  
> AU ispirata [questo gifset](http://silent-fun.tumblr.com/post/90090404572/johnlock-au-john-spies-sherlock-from-across-the) dalla bellezza illegale.

Tra il colpo secco che interruppe il suo sonno e la reazione di John intercorse appena una frazione di secondo: l’ex soldato balzò giù dal letto allungando d’istinto la mano sotto al cuscino alla ricerca della sua Sig Sauer ed ebbe un attimo di disorientamento quando non la trovò, poi il suo cervello assonnato ingranò e la realtà riprese consistenza.

Non c’era alcuna pistola sotto al cuscino, né giubbotto antiproiettili appoggiato su una sedia vicino al letto perché non era più a Camp Bastion in Afghanistan [1], ma al Sagamore di Miami [2] e quel rumore che aveva sentito probabilmente era solo un altro ospite dell’albergo che aveva sbattuto troppo forte la porta della camera.

Sbuffò, rise leggermente di se stesso e poi diede un’occhiata alla sveglia, schioccando le labbra con disappunto. Erano da poco passate le sei di mattina e fino alle dieci non sarebbero passati a prenderlo, ma era difficile abbandonare le abitudini maturate in quasi vent’anni di servizio militare, perciò continuava a svegliarsi poco dopo l’alba, si lavava in cinque minuti col minor consumo di acqua possibile e, a quanto pareva, continuava a saltare per aria ad ogni rumore che assomigliasse vagamente ad uno sparo od una esplosione. Talmente abituato alla vita spartana dell’ospedale militare da campo in cui aveva vissuto ed operato negli ultimi anni, non riusciva nemmeno a godersi il viaggio e l’alloggio già stati pagati da altri, né i lussi di quell’albergo favoloso: ad esempio adesso avrebbe potuto telefonare direttamente alle cucine e farsi portare la colazione in camera, ma l’idea lo metteva quasi a disagio. Quando lo aveva confessato alla sorella in una delle loro ultime conversazioni su Skype, Harriet aveva riso forte “Tu sei matto, fratellino! E se poltrire ti disturba tanto e hai voglia di lavorare, puoi sempre tornare a casa e sistemarmi la soffitta.”

Il fatto era che, fortunatamente, lui aveva ancora entrambe le gambe e la spina dorsale funzionanti, a differenza dei tanti (troppi) soldati che aveva curato nel corso degli anni, pertanto era perfettamente in grado di vestirsi, lavarsi da solo e scendere e fare colazione in sala, mentre molti uomini che conosceva non avrebbero più potuto farlo, perciò restare sdraiato a letto ed aspettare di essere servito con un principe gli sembrava quasi uno schiaffo verso quei commilitoni rimasti mutilati. Era una cosa che solo un altro soldato avrebbe capito.

La sala colazioni era praticamente deserta: dopotutto Miami era rinomata per la sua vita notturna e la mattina presto si mostrava molto letargica; la cosa gli diede la possibilità di mangiare in un tranquillo silenzio e fare una rilassante passeggiata sulla spiaggia, prima che fosse invasa da orde di turisti. Anche quella di camminare sulla sabbia senza il timore di saltare per aria su una mina antiuomo era una situazione nuova per lui, ma decisamente piacevole, questo lo ammetteva senza riserve.

Lasciò le scarpe sotto una sedia a sdraio, si arrotolò i jeans fino ai polpacci e lasciò che l’acqua dell’oceano gli lambisse i piedi. Realizzò che, sebbene fosse lì da tre giorni, quella era la prima volta che andava in spiaggia.

“Non sei proprio tagliato per fare il turista.” si disse a mezza voce, affondando lentamente nella sabbia ad ogni nuova ondata. In fondo quello era il motivo per cui si era congedato dall’esercito: quando i suoi superiori lo avevano promosso da capitano a maggiore, John aveva capito subito che questo avrebbe comportato meno presenza sul campo e più dietro una scrivania: altri avrebbero preso il posto di capo dell’equipe medica a Camp Bastion. Era stata un avanzamento di grado di routine, vista la sua anzianità di servizio e, probabilmente il suo colonnello aveva pensato di fargli un favore, non costringendolo più a passare la maggior parte dell’anno in quell’inferno di caldo, polvere, sassi e feriti. L’aspetto psicologico del suo lavoro non era mai da sottovalutare, infatti: John stesso aveva visto diversi colleghi cedere all’improvviso in preda allo sconforto o ad un esaurimento nervoso, davanti alle troppe carneficine che ogni giorno venivano perpetrate in quel territorio senza pace. Occorrevano nervi saldi ed un grande coraggio per resistere e continuare ad operare e curare, nonostante spesso i loro sforzi si rivelassero vani e la stanchezza che, giorno dopo giorno si andava accumulando su di loro, non era facile da reggere.

Perciò sì, forse John aveva bisogno di staccare la spina e mettere un po’ di distanza tra sé e l’orrore cui assisteva e lui stesso, ultimamente, pensava sempre più spesso a prendersi un lungo periodo di ferie; il problema di quella promozione, però, era che non si era mai interessato alle scartoffie burocratiche e proprio non riusciva ad immaginarsi a firmare documenti, leggere rapporti e partecipare a riunioni, non quando per vent’anni aveva ricucito ferite d’arma da fuoco e lottato contro le infezioni. Con tutto il rispetto per chi svolgeva mansioni d’ufficio, il lavoro di un burocrate era paragonabile ad una vacanza, appunto, a confronto con il suo.

Nemmeno l’allettante aumento di stipendio che seguiva l’essere maggiore, l’aveva allettato a sufficienza da convincerlo a restare ed accettare la promozione, così si era congedato. Harry gli aveva dato del pazzo a rinunciare a tutti quei soldi ed anche John all’inizio era stato incerto, ma infine aveva capito che era inutile restare a fare un lavoro per cui non sentiva più lo stesso slancio di un tempo.

Aveva un ottimo curriculum e si propose come medico di pronto soccorso in diversi ospedali civili e avrebbe avuto qualche colloquio di lavoro, il primo proprio lì a Miami. Si sentiva sicuro della sua scelta. Per lo meno, abbastanza sicuro.

Restava una punta di incertezza, una domanda che ogni tanto affiorava, se stesse facendo la scelta giusta, se diventare primario di pronto soccorso fosse davvero quello che voleva fare e non riusciva a darsi una risposta definitiva, perciò si sentiva spesso inquieto, anche lì, in quel silenzioso paradiso terrestre. Però, in fondo, non pensava di avere altre scelte: era un medico militare, perciò o proseguiva con la sua carriera, o faceva il medico e la prima strada se l’era già precluso da solo. Sapeva che era stupido temere che il lavoro non gli sarebbe piaciuto, quando ancora non lo aveva provato, ma quel dubbio non se ne voleva andare, quindi John decise di sfogare la sua irrequietezza con una nuotata nell’oceano: piegò i vestiti vicino alla sdraio e si tuffò nell’acqua fredda, avanzando con vigorose bracciate fino alla boa di sicurezza per i bagnanti: a quell’ora era improbabile rischiare di imbattersi in un acquascooter e così decise di avanzare ancora di qualche metro, per sfogare l’energia nervosa accumulata. Dopo una ventina di minuti tornò indietro, più rilassato, anche se non ancora del tutto calmo.

La spiaggia era ancora deserta, solo un paio di joggers mattinieri correvano sulla sabbia con la cuffia nelle orecchie e non badarono a lui. Rientrò in albergo, si fece un’altra doccia, poi aspettò nell’atrio che il dottor Deleo [3] lo accompagnasse al Jackson Memorial Medical Center. L’ospedale universitario era considerato il migliore di Miami e poteva vantare attrezzature all’avanguardia che lui, nel suo ospedale da campo in Afghanistan, poteva solo sognarsi.

Sul serio, altri dottori avrebbero fatto carte false per avere quel posto.

Chris Deleo era un uomo schietto e diretto e sembrava emanare una naturale simpatia e la conversazione lungo il tragitto verso l’ospedale fu estremamente piacevole. Lo fece entrare direttamente al pronto soccorso, dall’ingresso delle ambulanze.

“Così, giusto per proiettarla subito al centro dell’azione.”

John si interessò subito ad alcune questioni relative al triage dei pazienti ed alla fine si complimentò per come veniva gestito il reparto.

Deleo si avvicinò al bancone della reception ed indicò una dottoressa di colore intenta a firmare alcune cartelle cliniche.

“Giri i suoi complimenti alla dottoressa Woods [4], è lei che ha apportato notevoli migliorie alla gestione.”

La donna si voltò verso di lui con aria interrogativa e John stese la mano “Dottor John Watson.”

“Alexx Woods, aiuto primario.”

“Il dottor Watson è a Miami per ritirare un premio della Croce Rossa Internazionale per il suo impegno nell’ospedale da campo di Camp Bastion, la cerimonia sarà questa sera al Sagamore. - spiegò Deleo - E poi speriamo di averlo presto come collega: gli sto appunto mostrando il reparto nel tentativo di convincerlo a firmare il contratto.”

La visita si protrasse per un’altra mezz’ora, John ebbe un colloquio con il direttore del personale e chiese una copia del contratto da poter visionare. La struttura ospedaliera era all’avanguardia e, ad un primo giudizio sommario, i colleghi sembravano competenti e simpatici, ma ancora non se la sentiva di apporre la sua firma sul documento.

Uscì e sostò su un muretto in attesa del taxi che aveva chiamato per tornare in albergo.

 _“Si goda la sua meritata premiazione_ \- gli aveva detto il direttore - _è la sua serata, poi mi faccia sapere con calma cosa ha deciso.”_

“Dunque saremo colleghi?” chiese Alexx, uscita dal pronto soccorso per una pausa.

“Penso di sì: questo è il miglior ospedale, tra quelli che ho visto.”

“Sono indiscreta se le chiedo perché un medico militare decide di andare a lavorare in uno civile?”

“Non sono più un soldato, mi sono congedato: mi avevano proposto una promozione che mi avrebbe allontanato dal campo ed il nuovo lavoro non faceva per me.”

“Sa, anch’io ho cambiato lavoro di recente: prima lavoravo come anatomopatologa e collaboravo con la polizia scientifica.”

“Un cambio di carriera piuttosto drastico. Posso chiederle se… come… - si leccò le labbra, alla ricerca delle parole giuste per dar voce ai suoi dubbi - come ha capito di aver scelto la strada giusta?”

Alexx rise brevemente prima di rispondere “Quando l’avrò capito glielo farò sapere.”

“Oh.”

“Amavo molto il mio vecchio lavoro, poter aiutare le vittime stese sul tavolo dell’obitorio era molto importante per me, ma alla fine divenne troppo: troppi morti ogni giorno, troppi ragazzini che buttavano via la propria vita in scontri tra gang, troppe violenze sulle donne. Avevo bisogno di fare qualcosa di più, di intervenire nella vita delle persone prima che fossero già cadaveri.”

John aggrottò la fronte “Quindi è convinta della sua scelta…”

La donna si strinse nelle spalle “Sì, quasi sempre, tuttavia ci sono momenti in cui la mia vecchia vocazione torna a galla e quindi una delle prime cose che faccio, quando ho a che fare con la vittima di un crimine, è raccogliere le prove per i poliziotti della scientifica: residui sotto le unghie, capelli e peli che potrebbero appartenere ad un aggressore.”

“Io stamattina mi sono svegliato di soprassalto, credendo di essere ancora in Afghanistan.” le confessò John.

Alexx doveva tornare al pronto soccorso ed il taxi di John era arrivato, quindi i due si salutarono.

“Non abbia fretta e si prenda tutto il tempo che le occorre - gli disse la dottoressa - è una decisione importante.”

 

Quella sera la sala conferenze del Sagamore era affollata di personalità del mondo scientifico e militare e vennero consegnati premi ed onorificenze ai medici che si erano distinti in servizio. John fu premiato per il lavoro svolto in Afghanistan e per aver reso l’ospedale di Camp Bastion il più efficiente del Paese. Quell’incarico era stato per lui motivo d’orgoglio e fu fiero dell’applauso caloroso che salutò la sua salita sul palco; dopo le immancabili foto, le strette di mano ed il discorso di ringraziamento ed i suggerimenti di tutti di godersi il suo momento di gloria e di mettere da parte per un attimo gli altri pensieri, John fece visita al lounge bar dell’albergo.

Adocchiata la targa scintillante che aveva appoggiato sul bancone, la barista gli offrì un French connection [5].

“Il primo lo offre la casa, dottor Watson, e ancora congratulazioni.”

“Grazie.” sollevò la coppetta in direzione della donna e poi si guardò attorno: al tavolo alla sua sinistra alcune donne bevevano drink e chiacchieravano ridendo. Una di loro, una bionda sulla trentina, sembrò guardare un paio di volte verso di lui, per poi sporgersi verso l’amica che le sedeva di fronte per dire qualcosa. L’amica guardò anche lei, senza farsi notare e poi annuì, così la ragazza si alzò.

Fino a quel momento, John non aveva un piano ben preciso di come trascorrere la serata, ma avrebbe mentito se avesse affermato che l’idea di una notte di sesso occasionale non gli aveva sfiorato la mente: dopotutto era in vacanza, si sentiva euforico per la bella serata che lo vedeva protagonista ed al “Tre Continenti Watson” che era in lui non sarebbe spiaciuto trascorrere una nottata piacevole.

La donna bionda, tuttavia, non aveva adocchiato lui: passò oltre il bancone del bar per fermarsi in piedi davanti a un tavolino alla sua destra, dove era seduto un uomo di cui John scorgeva il braccio sinistro.

 _“Be’, beato lui.”_ pensò, salvo correggersi immediatamente, quando la donna si spostò per sedersi accanto all’uomo, lasciando libera la visuale per John.

_“Ah no: beata lei!”_

L’uomo, sulla trentina anch’egli, era molto bello, ma di una bellezza peculiare ed unica, che probabilmente non avrebbe attirato l’attenzione dei più.

_“Ma chi se ne frega, attira la mia, di attenzione.”_

Capelli ricci e scuri, zigomi pronunciati, due labbra che sembravano essere state create apposta per baciare e occhi così chiari che nella luce soffusa del locale apparivano quasi bianchi. John scese con lo sguardo lungo il collo dell’uomo fino alle clavicole che si intravedevano attraverso i primi bottoni della camicia lasciati aperti ed era talmente concentrato su di lui che si era del tutto dimenticato della ragazza che gli si era seduta accanto, finché questa non provò ad allungare una mano su quelle affusolate dell’uomo, appoggiate sul tavolo, e questi si ritrasse, scoccandole un’occhiata seccata e dicendo qualcosa che lasciò la donna di sasso. Non doveva essere un complimento, a giudicare dallo sguardo indignato della ragazza nel momento in cui si alzò e tornò al tavolo con le amiche, naso all’aria, paonazza in volto e mortalmente offesa dal due di picche che evidentemente aveva appena rimediato.

L’incazzatura della donna era talmente esagerata da risultare comica ed a John sfuggì una risatina, che l’uomo seduto al tavolo intercettò e sembrò quasi ricambiare con una fuggevole smorfia delle labbra, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione al cellulare.

 _“Ottimo.”_ si disse il dottore: se aveva respinto una così bella ragazza, probabilmente significava che il gentil sesso non era la sua area.

A meno che non fosse sposato.

Tornò a guardargli le mani, ma non vide anelli e quindi, al diavolo, perché non provare? Il peggio che potesse capitargli era essere respinto.

“Scusi - chiese alla barista - per caso lei conosce quell’uomo?”

La donna annuì “E’ Sherlock Holmes, un investigatore privato inglese: in questi giorni è sulla bocca di tutti in città perché ha smantellato un traffico di droga e ha fatto arrestare un grosso spacciatore, Damian Hudson.” [6]

 _“Un uomo che ama il pericolo.”_ pensò John ed un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

La barista asciugò meticolosamente alcuni bicchieri appena lavati ed intanto continuò a parlare “Si è scelto una preda interessante ma piuttosto difficile, dottor Watson.” Doveva essere abituata a vedere scene come quella e non lo giudicava, anzi, sembrava quasi divertita.

“Davvero?”

“Sì: il signor Holmes alloggia al Sagamore da una decina di giorni e, se la sera è qui, viene quasi sempre avvicinato da qualcuno in cerca di compagnia, ma per ora ha respinto ogni avances e, a giudicare dal viso che hanno le persone che lasciano il suo tavolo, non in maniera gentile.”

John guardò di nuovo verso Holmes e notò che anche lui lo stava ancora guardando, perciò sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso e poi tornò a rivolgersi alla barista “Questa sera mi sento di rischiare e poi, se mi va male, posso sempre tornare qui a consolarmi con uno dei suoi fantastici cocktail.”

“Grazie. Vuole provare ad offrire da bere al signor Holmes? Di solito sono piuttosto brava a capire i gusti delle persone, ma lui non ha mai ordinato nulla, ha respinto tutto ciò che gli è stato offerto e non saprei cosa consigliarle.”

L’investigatore era inglese, proprio come lui e a John venne un’idea “Qual è il vostro tè migliore?”

“Tè? - la barista inarcò le sopracciglia e sorrise - Sicuro, ho del Pu’erh Gong Ting.”

“Perfetto, me ne prepari due tazze.”

Una volta pronti gli infusi, la donna gli bisbigliò “buona fortuna” e John prese coraggio e si avvicinò al tavolino occupato da Holmes.

“Posso?”

Sherlock lo studiò con un’aria apertamente divertita: non gli era sfuggita la conversazione tra il dottore e la barista e lo sguardo cospiratore di quest’ultima, era chiaro dove volesse arrivare quell’uomo, ma a differenza delle altre persone, non aveva tentato di approcciarsi a lui con l’aria arrogante di chi non contempla un rifiuto come risposta. Inoltre prima, quando aveva liquidato la donna, aveva riso della scena e poi gli aveva sorriso, come se lo approvasse e questo era decisamente peculiare: normalmente quando si comportava così, dalle altre persone non riceveva che sguardi di biasimo.

Infine, particolare da non sottovalutare, era esteticamente piacevole, perciò gli fece un cenno con la testa e l’uomo gli si sedette davanti, sporgendo verso di lui una tazza di tè dal colore intenso.

Oh, anche questo era molto particolare: tutti, senza eccezione alcuna, provavano ad offrirgli cocktail disgustosi ed iperalcolici, nella speranza di annebbiare la mente a sufficienza da far cadere ogni loro remora morale in merito al sesso occasionale.

Invece quest’uomo gli offriva una tipica bevanda inglese e, sebbene alla ricerca anche lui di sesso occasionale, non mostrava alcuna titubanza.

“John Watson.” si presentò.

Sherlock non disse nulla e l’altro restò leggermente spiazzato, così il detective sospirò e si spiegò “Mi sembra inutile dirti il mio nome, dato l’hai già chiesto alla barista e hai ottenuto la tua risposta.”

“Già.” adesso capiva perché risultava così difficile avvicinarsi a lui, ma non demorse “E tu hai dedotto qualcosa di me?”

“Sì. Vorresti sentirlo?” chiese, leggermente stupito.

“Certo.”

“Ex medico miliare, congedatosi dall’esercito circa tre mesi fa dopo una lunga carriera.”

“Esatto - mormorò John - come hai fatto a capirlo?”

“Il tuo taglio di capelli: ora si stanno allungando, ma si intuisce ancora il taglio tipicamente militare. Inoltre continui a toccarli quando sei sovrappensiero, segno che non sei abituato a portarli così: nessun periodo di ferie dura tanto a lungo per un militare ancora in servizio, quindi ti sei congedato. La tua abbronzatura non è ancora svanita dopo tutto questo tempo e racconta della permanenza in un luogo molto assolato; hai appena ricevuto un premio della Croce Rossa Internazionale, quindi medico. Come sono andato?”

John era rimasto a fissarlo a bocca aperta: la barista gli aveva detto che si trattava di un investigatore privato, quindi doveva essere sicuramente un buon osservatore, ma non si aspettava che lo fosse così tanto e che riuscisse a dedurre così tanto della sua vita da quei particolari insignificanti.

“E’ tutto esatto e questo è stato straordinario, semplicemente straordinario!” esclamò di slancio.

“Davvero?” Sherlock fu preso decisamente alla sprovvista dalla genuina ammirazione dell’ex-soldato.

“Ma certo! Perché sei tanto sorpreso?”

“Perché non è quello che la gente dice di solito.”

“E cosa dicono di solito?”

“Fuori dai piedi.” Quasi nessuno si entusiasmava quando si metteva a snocciolare fatti che le persone comuni ritenevano ben nascosti; le donne, in particolare, si allarmavano oltre misura e lo accusavano di essere uno stalker.

“Be’, io non ho intenzione di dirlo, questa sera.” proclamò, e bevve un sorso di tè.

Sherlock sorrise leggermente e lo imitò.

“Pu’erh, raccolto dell’ultima primavera, proveniente dallo Yunnan. Sembra che tu sia destinato a sorprendermi, John: avrei giurato che avresti puntato su un Darjeeling.”

“Sarebbe stata una scelta più sicura, ma decisamente scontata.”

“Ami rischiare, dunque?”

“Sono seduto qui, no?”

“Mmh.”

“E dimmi - John accarezzò con l’indice il bordo della sua tazza - la mia decisione azzardata ha funzionato?”

Sherlock posò il tè e si sporse verso di lui, abbassando la voce fino ad un sensuale mormorio.

“Camera tua?”

“Oh dio, sì.”

Sherlock si alzò abbottonandosi la giacca, mentre John ebbe bisogno di qualche istante: erano bastate due semplici parole per provocargli una mezza erezione. Lo seguì fuori dal bar, quasi ipnotizzato dal suo incedere fluido e sicuro, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo una volta che lo avesse spogliato, se vestito già gli faceva quell’effetto. Aspettarono l’ascensore spalla a spalla, guardandosi di sottecchi e Sherlock era ben consapevole del fatto che l’altro lo stesse mangiando con gli occhi: difficilmente la cosa suscitava il suo interesse, ma John in quei pochi minuti si era rivelato una sorpresa continua ed era riuscito a catturare la sua attenzione.

Non appena le porte dell’ascensore si richiusero alle loro spalle, John pigiò alla cieca il pulsante del suo piano e poi si lanciò letteralmente su di lui, non poteva aspettare un secondo di più, sentiva una brama mai provata prima, doveva baciare quelle labbra e doveva farlo subito.

Sherlock su schiacciato contro la parete e per un attimo restò paralizzato da tanta irruenza: era sicuro che John avrebbe aspettato almeno che fossero in camera, invece lo stava sorprendendo ancora e sì, la cosa lo eccitava da morire. Aprì la bocca e rispose al bacio con altrettanta foga, leccando l’interno della sua bocca e facendosi assaggiare da John che, ad occhi chiusi, sospirava deliziato come se stesse assaggiando la più buona delle pietanze.

L’ex soldato si era insinuato tra le sue gambe e sfregava rudemente il bacino contro il suo, mentre con le mani gli sfilava la camicia dai pantaloni e gli accarezzava la schiena: era come un fuoco che non lasciava scampo e avanzava veloce, impedendogli di pensare.

Barcollarono e una mano di John, alla ricerca di equilibrio, trovò di nuovo il pannello di controllo, premendo il pulsante di stop e l’ascensore si fermò di scatto. Era stato solo un caso, non lo aveva fatto di proposito, ma ora che erano fermi, non riusciva a pensare ad altro che prenderlo subito, senza alcun preliminare, lì in quel cubicolo, per mettere a tacere quella sete che si era impadronita di lui dal momento in cui lo aveva baciato; lo guardò negli occhi vide in Sherlock la sua stessa disperazione.

“John…”

“Sì.”

Ancora un bacio, questa volta meno frenetico, ma ugualmente sensuale, poi John lo fece voltare e lo spinse di nuovo contro la parete. Le mani di Sherlock lasciarono impronte sullo specchio ed il suo fiato si andava condensando in piccoli aloni sulla superficie fredda. John lo abbracciò e gli slacciò i pantaloni, accarezzandogli vigorosamente il cazzo già durissimo e gocciolante. Sherlock gemette forte e la sua voce profonda rimbombò tra le pareti dell’ascensore.

 _“Ci sentiranno.”_ avvertì l’ultimo barlume di razionalità di John.

 _“Che sentano.”_ rispose il resto di lui.

Smise di toccarlo giusto il tempo di abbassarsi boxer e pantaloni, lo invitò a divaricare le gambe con una leggera pressione delle mani e strofinò il pene tra le sue natiche ed i suoi mugolii incontrollati si unirono a quelli di Sherlock. La pelle del detective era morbida, liscia e troppo, troppo invitante e John non poteva resistere un secondo di più: si succhiò due dita e poi le avvicinò all’apertura di Sherlock.

“Ti prego, dimmi se ti faccio troppo male.”

L’altro ruotò la testa per guardarlo, viso arrossato e ciocche di capelli sudati appiccicati alla fronte, meraviglioso.

“E se mi piacesse?”

John si alzò in punta di piedi e gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Taci, tu e la tua voce peccaminosa, o combinerò un macello sui tuoi pantaloni.”

Sherlock tornò ad appoggiare la fronte allo specchio e John continuò a prepararlo e a masturbarlo, finché l’altro non gli bloccò il polso e lo allontanò da sé, perché anche lui era al limite.

“Va bene.”

Gli accarezzò il fianco, poi sfilò frettolosamente un preservativo che teneva nel portafogli e lo penetrò il più lentamente possibile, ringraziando la barriera di lattice che attutiva le sensazioni, altrimenti tutto quello sarebbe già finito, ma Sherlock non aveva alcuna intenzione di andare piano, appoggiò le mani allo specchio e si spinse contro di lui, strappandogli un grido di sorpresa.

“Più forte, John!” ordinò.

E così gli piaceva davvero un po’ rude ed energico. Si leccò le labbra: perfetto, lo avrebbe accontentato.

Gli artigliò i capelli, tirandogli la testa verso di sé e facendogli inarcare la schiena in un angolo quasi impossibile, mentre con l’altra mano lo bloccava contro l’ascensore e si spingeva dentro di lui con un ritmo forsennato, quasi violento.

La cabina oscillò pericolosamente sotto le sue spinte, ma John non era più in grado di fermarsi, non con Sherlock che lo incoraggiava con un profondo “oh” ad ogni sua spinta.

L’orgasmo lo sorprese, improvviso e fortissimo, tanto da fargli piegare le ginocchia. Quando si fu ripreso, afferrò il cazzo di Sherlock, per portare anche lui all’orgasmo, ma lo trovò già flaccido e bagnato: era venuto senza nemmeno toccarsi e l’ego di John si gonfiò oltre misura.

Il dottore si affrettò a far ripartire l’ascensore, prima che qualche cliente nottambulo avvisasse la reception che era bloccato; si allacciarono i pantaloni e si lisciarono i vestiti alla meno peggio, ma avevano l’aspetto di due persone appena riemerse da un tornato e le tracce della loro attività erano sparse ovunque, quindi non trovarono niente di meglio da fare che guardarsi in faccia e scoppiare a ridere.

“Questa è la cosa più ridicola che abbia mai fatto.” confessò John, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“E hai invaso l’Afghanistan.”

“Ma non ero da solo.”

Uscirono dall’ascensore abbracciati, barcollanti come due ubriachi cercando invano di tenere basso il volume delle loro risa, mentre John armeggiava con la chiave della sua stanza.

Lì lo aspettava un’altra sorpresa: il Sagamore gli aveva fatto trovare una bottiglia di champagne in un secchiello di ghiaccio, altro omaggio della direzione per il suo premio. In quel momento, però, non era per nulla interessato alla cosa, molto più attratto da Sherlock che era entrato nel suo bagno, si era completamente spogliato, quasi fosse a casa sua, e si stava ripulendo dallo sperma con un asciugamano in tutta tranquillità.

Anche John si sentiva stranamente a suo agio, quasi fosse in compagnia di qualcuno che conosceva da una vita e non da poco più di un’ora, così finì di spogliarsi e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, rapito dal movimento dei muscoli tonici della sua schiena del consulente investigativo.

“Magnifico.” sospirò.

Sherlock si voltò e, con un sorriso sornione, completò l’operazione guardandolo senza alcuna vergogna.

“Sei da infarto.” disse ancora il dottore.

“Ti rendi conto che stai parlando ad alta voce?”

John arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli: si stava comportando come una dodicenne davanti al poster del suo attore preferito.

“Scusa.” si schermì, ma Sherlock scosse la testa “No, continua pure.”

Evidentemente i complimenti erano il suo punto debole e John non doveva sforzarsi affatto per tesserne le lodi: ciò che gli scivolava fuori dalla bocca era la semplice verità.

“Sei una visione, ma in questo momento sei troppo lontano, vieni qua.” Stese la mano e Sherlock si lasciò catturare nel suo abbraccio ed in qualche modo, tra baci e carezze, raggiunsero il letto.

“Questa è una serata memorabile, dobbiamo festeggiare.” dichiarò John appoggiando una mano sul petto di Sherlock per farlo sdraiare, prese la bottiglia dello champagne, la stappò e versò alcune gocce di vino sull’addome concavo del compagno, per poi succhiarlo via lentamente, insinuando la lingua nel suo ombelico per raccoglierne ogni goccia.

“Oh sì, John.” mugolò Sherlock, sprofondando la testa nel cuscino.

“Vuoi bere anche tu?” chiese, porgendogli la bottiglia che l’altro accettò.

John si aspettava che Sherlock gli versasse lo champagne alla base della schiena, l’unico punto in cui avrebbe potuto raccogliersi; ciò che non si aspettava era che Holmes lo facesse colare lungo la spina dorsale: il passaggio del liquido freddo e frizzante gli provocò un delizioso solletico e John si agitò pericolosamente.

“Non muoverti.” lo ammonì l’altro.

“E’ una parola.” brontolò John, e restare fermo divenne ancora più difficile quando quelle labbra si appoggiarono sulla sua pelle per bere e poi risalirono lungo la colonna vertebrale fino alla base del collo.

“Fallo ancora.” lo supplicò John, e una nuova cascata di champagne scivolò su di lui.

“Te l’ho già detto che sei meraviglioso?” gli disse John dopo che Sherlock ebbe leccato tutto di nuovo.

“Sì, ma repetita iuvant, perciò non smettere.” gli soffiò sulle labbra, prima di chinarsi a divorargliele. Rotolarono sul letto, baciandosi e toccandosi dappertutto, finché non furono di nuovo eccitati.

“Mi sento come se avessi di nuovo vent’anni.” confessò John spingendo Sherlock a pancia in giù sul materasso. Il suo compagno divaricò le gambe, impaziente, ma questa volta avrebbe fatto le cose con calma: quando mai gli sarebbe ricapitato di fare sesso con una tale bellezza?

Per la prima volta nella mente di John si affacciò il pensiero che quella era solo una notte di sesso senza strascichi né ripercussioni e che, l’indomani, ciascuno se ne sarebbe andato per i fatti suoi. Appoggiò le mani sulla schiena tonica, accarezzandola dolcemente: era stupido, non conosceva nulla di lui, eppure l’idea di lasciarlo andare senza poterlo più rivedere quasi lo gettò nel panico.

Sherlock gli piaceva fino a quel punto? Si era preso seriamente una cotta colossale per uno sconosciuto?

“John, tutto bene?” chiese Holmes, che forse aveva intuito qualcosa dal suo stato d’animo dal movimento delle sue mani o dal ritmo del suo respiro o da chissà quale altra inezia.

“Sì, più che bene.” rispose John, sforzandosi di scacciare la malinconia e chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo su una spalla. Sherlock sospirò di contentezza.

“Chiudi gli occhi.” mormorò John sulla sua pelle.

“Perché?”

“Tu fallo e basta, vedrai.”

Sherlock obbedì e John pescò silenziosamente un cubetto di ghiaccio dal secchiello e si inginocchiò tra le gambe aperte dell’altro.

Quando il ghiaccio si posò sulla sua apertura, Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un poco dignitoso urletto, ma apprezzò la sensazione dell’acqua gelida che leniva il bruciore: il sesso in ascensore era stato pazzesco e lo avrebbe rifatto subito, ma lo aveva lasciato parecchio dolorante.

“Meglio?” chiese John dopo qualche minuto di massaggio.

“Mmh.”

Una volta che il cubetto fu completamente consumato, ne prese un alto, lo afferrò tra i denti e fece voltare Sherlock, sdraiandosi su di lui. Appoggiò la bocca sul collo, disegnando col ghiaccio il contorno del pomo d’adamo, e scese lentamente sullo sterno, mentre Holmes rabbrividiva di piacere e gli accarezzava ritmicamente lo scalpo con le sue lunghe dita sottili. Vagò sul suo petto, sfiorando la pelle col ghiaccio e poi con la punta delle dita, infine lasciò cadere gocce d’acqua gelida su un capezzolo finché non si indurì, poi gettò via il residuo del cubetto e si avventò su di lui con la bocca, leccando e succhiando. Il contrasto tra freddo e caldo su una zona così sensibile del suo corpo fece letteralmente impazzire il detective, che si avvinghiò con le gambe attorno alla sua schiena, facendogli sentire quando avesse gradito quelle attenzioni.

Si guardarono negli occhi e la frenesia esplose di nuovo, in una bollente confusione di baci, morsi e graffi, respiri spezzati, brividi e suppliche. John poteva sentire il pene di Sherlock pulsare accanto al suo e fece scivolare una mano tra loro ad afferrare entrambi, mentre con l’altra bloccò i polsi del moro sopra la testa.

“Ah… ah… Jo…”

Il ritmo era brutale, era incandescente ed il piacere che John gli procurava era talmente acuto ed intenso che non riusciva nemmeno a parlare.

No, un uomo così con l’aveva mai incontrato e pensò confusamente che avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerlo al suo fianco. Non adesso, però, adesso voleva solo inseguire quell’estasi che cresceva, cresceva senza sosta ed esplose quando John serrò i denti sulla sua spalla a soffocare un grido.

Restarono immobili uno sull’altro, nella notte calda ed umida di Miami, e quando John tentò di spostarsi, Sherlock intrecciò di nuovo le gambe con le sue e biascicò un “resta” che voleva suonare imperioso, ma che in realtà era solo assonnato. John mugolò soddisfatto e torno ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.

 

Una volta tanto John era certo di aver dormito più del solito e sarebbe restato a poltrire a letto ancora a lungo, data la compagnia. Anzi, doveva ricordarsi di appendere fuori dalla porta il cartello di “non disturbare” oppure lui e Sherlock avrebbero dato scandalo: gli era già andata bene che nessuno li avessi sorpresi in ascensore, meglio evitare altre potenziali situazioni imbarazzanti.

Ad occhi chiusi allungò una mano sul letto, ma non incontrò il corpo muscoloso del compagno, solo il materasso ormai freddo e lo stomaco gli si attorcigliò: era tutto finito così? Sherlock era scivolato fuori dalla sua camera senza nemmeno un addio? Era vero che non avevano parlato di nulla, ma in quel momento si sentiva come un cane abbandonato in autostrada.

Aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide era che i vestiti, _i vestiti di entrambi_ , erano ancora sparpagliati sul pavimento, dove li avevano lasciati la sera prima e di certo Sherlock non poteva essere uscito dalla sua stanza senza nulla addosso, no? Si voltò verso la porta finestra aperta e quando vide il consulente investigativo, fu invaso da un sollievo esagerato.

_“Da uno a cento, quanto sei fottuto, John?”_

Però questo voleva dire che almeno avrebbero potuto parlare: non lo avrebbe lasciato uscire di lì senza fare chiedergli se potevano vedersi ancora.

Magari ogni giorno.

Per molti anni.

Poi mise bene a fuoco quello che stava guardando e la sua bocca si aprì in una perfetta O di stupore: Sherlock era seduto sulla terrazza, completamente nudo e del tutto incurante del fatto che qualcuno, dai piani superiori dell’albergo, potesse vederlo, e stava scattando delle fotografie con il cellulare attraverso gli interstizi dei pannelli di metallo smaltato che chiudevano il balcone.

“Ehm…”

“Oh, buongiorno John. Sai che dalla tua camera c’è un’ottima visuale? In ogni senso.” Sherlock gli scoccò un’occhiata maliziosa e John si coprì la faccia con una mano: non poteva conversare con uno Sherlock che flirtava così apertamente, non quando era nudo, il suo cervello si ingolfava come un vecchio motorino di seconda mano.

“Non puoi metterti qualcosa addosso?”

“Perché? Non è niente che tu non abbia già visto e toccato.”

“Tu non conosci il significato della parola vergogna.” mormorò il dottore.

“Il pudore è un concetto stupido e noioso.” lo liquidò.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese John alzandosi dal letto ed avvicinandosi alla porta finestra, ma senza uscire: lui un minimo senso del decoro ancora lo conservava, grazie tante.

“Lavoro. Il caso degli spacciatori, sono certo che la barista ieri sera te ne ha accennato.”

“Credevo che l’avessi chiuso.”

“No, Hudson era una pedina, importante sì, ma pur sempre una pedina: l’organizzazione non è stata ancora decapitata, ma lo sarà presto.”

Si alzò con grazia da terra ed entrò per recuperare i vestiti. “Devo andare.”

John si grattò la nuca, cercando inutilmente un buon argomento che lo avrebbe convinto a restare.

“Er, Sherlock, senti… io…”

“Vieni con me.” disse il consulente investigativo in tono perentorio.

“Come?”

“Ti ho detto di venire con me. - si infilò la camicia nei pantaloni e gli si avvicinò di nuovo - Mentre dormivi ho letto il contratto di lavoro che ti propone il Jackson Memorial.”

“C’è una fregatura nascosta che non ho notato?”

“No, è un ottimo contratto che ti permetterebbe di occupare una posizione di prestigio.”

John allargò le braccia: proprio non capiva. “E allora, dov’è il problema?”

Sherlock si chinò su di lui, gli occhi chiari che sembravano quasi scandagliargli l’anima.

“E’ quello che vuoi?” gli domandò a bruciapelo.

“Io…”

Sherlock gli afferrò la testa tra le mani e ripeté la domanda “E’ davvero quello che vuoi? Rispondimi.”

John si morse le labbra, frustrato. “Non lo so, va bene? Non ne sono sicuro!”

“Ovvio: tu sei ancora alla ricerca di un campo di battaglia, seppur diverso da quello che hai lasciato e un ospedale non sarebbe darti ciò di cui hai bisogno.” sentenziò.

“Ma io ho chiuso con la carriera militare e che altro potrei fare, se non il medico?”

“Vieni con me.” ripeté di nuovo Sherlock, questa volta con tono più dolce, quasi gentile e John capì che non intendeva solo quel giorno, per arrestare un criminale o dio sa che altro: stava parlando di qualcosa di più grande, qualcosa di molto simile a ciò che era anche nei suoi pensieri.

“Vieni con me e ti mostrerò io un campo di battaglia.”

“Perché fai questo, Sherlock?” volle sapere John.

“Perché ho bisogno di un assistente con competenze mediche e che sappia cavarsela nelle situazioni di pericolo. Inoltre tu… - aggrottò la fronte, alla ricerca delle parole giuste - sei una delle persone meno idiote che mi sia capitato di incontrare.”

A questo John rise forte e Sherlock temette di aver infranto un’altra di quelle noiosissime ed incomprensibili norme sociali.

“Non-non va bene?” chiese titubante.

“No, va benissimo - gli passò una mano tra i ricci folti della nuca e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo - A dire il vero stavo cercando disperatamente una scusa per poterti rivedere.”

Sherlock sorrise, poi si sciolse dall’abbraccio. “Mi piacerebbe festeggiare la nostra intesa, ma c’è un criminale da catturare. Potrebbe essere pericoloso.”

“Dammi solo il tempo di infilarmi i vestiti.”

 

Dopo una rapida sosta nella stanza di Sherlock per recuperare la pistola, poi si appostarono nel garage dell’albergo, seduti sull’Audi TT noleggiata dal detective, e John ebbe tutti i ragguagli sul caso: sembrava che a capo dell’organizzazione criminale che gestiva lo spaccio ci fosse nientemeno che un giudice federale, che in quel Paese erano praticamente intoccabili: la polizia di Miami Dade non poteva certo chiedere un mandato di perquisizione con leggerezza e quindi occorreva coglierlo in flagrante.

Dopo una decina di minuti un uomo dall’aspetto distinto scese nel garage e salì sulla sua Ferrari e sgommò via; Sherlock lo seguì ad una certa distanza per non insospettirlo. Il detective gli diede un numero di telefono dove mandare degli sms sul loro percorso e John eseguì senza fare domande: non sapeva nulla del lavoro di un investigatore privato e non aveva mai visto Sherlock in azione, quindi non poteva sapere se fosse competente o meno, ma la stessa forza che lo aveva attirato verso di lui la sera prima, lo spingeva adesso a fidarsi. Controllò che la semi automatica che Sherlock gli aveva dato avesse il caricatore pieno e che il cane non si inceppasse e si preparò a tornare in azione di nuovo.

La Ferrari si fermò nella zona portuale, a fianco ad un deposito isolato. Seguì una mezz’ora molto concitata, fatta di adrenalina, uno scambio di colpi d’arma da fuoco, un inseguimento, Sherlock che bloccava il giudice prima che potesse distruggere le prove del suo coinvolgimento nell’attività criminale e John che stendeva a mani nude due scagnozzi apparsi dal nulla.

A Sherlock non serviva un semplice assistente, serviva un angelo custode.

Buon per lui che si sentisse perfettamente tagliato per quel ruolo.

 

Sherlock e John si allontanarono dal deposito, ma rimasero in zona; la polizia arrivò quasi immediatamente ad arrestare i delinquenti.

Un poliziotto dai capelli rossi scese da una jeep di dimensioni esagerate, si guardò intorno e, quando individuò Sherlock, inforcò gli occhiali da sole e si appoggiò al cofano della jeep, in attesa.

“Aspettami un attimo qui.” disse Sherlock a John, poi si avvicinò al poliziotto.

“Holmes.”

“Caine.”

“Sembra che io le debba dei ringraziamenti.”

“So bene che in questo caso avevate quasi le mani legate. Le chiedo solo di fare in modo che Damian Hudson abbia la pena di morte.”

“Formalmente questo deposito è intestato a lui, abbiamo le prove che lo frequentasse assiduamente e nel terreno sul retro abbiamo trovato i corpi di quattro persone uccisi con un colpo alla testa: anche se non fosse lui l’autore materiale degli omicidi, in questo Stato la complicità in un reato così grave è equiparata alla sua esecuzione.”

“Molto bene: volevo essere certo di poter portare buone notizie alla signora Hudson.”

Si congedò da Caine e tornò da John.

“Quando mi parlavi di campo di battaglia era questo che intendevi?”

“Sì. Cosa ne dici?”

“Che è assolutamente perfetto.” rispose John senza alcuna esitazione: sì, era questa la vita che voleva, lì a Miami oppure a Londra o in qualsiasi angolo della terra Sherlock volesse portarlo. L’importante era che ci fossero loro due e tante follie come quella.

Sherlock si morse le labbra per nascondere un sorriso compiaciuto e, John ne era certo, anche felice. Non dava l’impressione di essere stato felice molto spesso in vita sua, ma da ora in avanti John avrebbe fatto di tutto per cambiare le cose.

“Colazione?” suggerì in consulente investigativo.

“In camera?”

“Non ti facevo un tipo così pigro, John.”

“Oh, non lo sono: al contrario ho molta voglia di fare attività fisica - agganciò un dito in un passante della cintura di Sherlock per tirarlo a sé e baciarlo - ma se la facessimo nella sala dell’albergo, quel tuo amico poliziotto sarebbe costretto ad arrestarci.”

Sherlock si chinò su di lui e gli mordicchiò un orecchio “E la tua attività fisica prevede anche l’uso improprio di miele e marmellata?” domandò con voce candida.

John deglutì rumorosamente e lo spinse verso la macchina “Muoviti, andiamo.”

Spalla a spalla, guardandosi di sottecchi, si incamminarono verso la loro nuova vita insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Base militare britannica dotata di un grande ospedale da campo.  
> [2] Uno degli hotel più lussuosi della città, situato a Miami Beach.  
> [3] E’ uno dei personaggi di Miami Medical, un telefilm di qualche anno fa ed è interpretato da quel bonazzo di Mike Vogel, informazione assolutamente essenziale per voi U_U  
> [4] Alexx Woods, la dottoressa delle prime sei stagioni di CSI Miami.  
> [5] Cocktail a base di cognac ed amaretto.  
> [6] Yep, l’ex marito della signora Hudson.


End file.
